Such a heavenly way to die
by ImaginaryWonderland
Summary: Sam has thrown himself into the pit, along with Lucifer and Adam, leaving Dean to fend for himself. He had two choices. He chose to go back to the one girl that truly understood him in every way just with one simple glance. It was just a perk that he had a son with her. Alice Singer was the reason Dean still functioned half normally. Dean/OC. Sequel to Accept Yourself.


It was an average day for Alice Singer. Nothing out of the ordinary to start with, her Dad had given her his weekly call — which she was the most thankful for. Although she hadn't seen him in a little less than a year, his calls were something she looked forward to. Then again, moving to Missouri didn't give them many chances for a quick visit. The thing she enjoyed most about her new house was the porch on a summer night. She could sit on the cushioned swinging chair and relax while Henry slept next to her with his head on her lap. As she smiled at the thought of her son making use of the plastic toys on the wooden flooring, she realised how much he'd grown in the past few months - you didn't tend to notice when you see the kid every day. His hair was all over the place on his head, it took a lot to control it since he was always getting various objects stuck in it, and there was no control over his speed either. He seemed to want to run everywhere, even with a tight grip on his Mothers' hand.

Sunset was near as Alice heard the rumble of **that** car as she carefully moved Henry and was on her feet in no time - leaning over the wooden rail to make sure she wasn't going crazy. She wasn't. It was cruising down her street at its normal speed and stopped outside of her house. Alice didn't move an inch, in fear that she'd fallen asleep on the swinging chair and would wake up any second. She wished she was dreaming after seeing the look on Dean's face when he stepped out of his car. He looked absolutely crushed. The walk from his car to the porch wasn't that far so it wasn't long before he was stood in front of her practically holding back tears. His eyes flickered to Henry's sleeping form before back to Alice, who was looking at him with a similar expression.

Before the quiet sob could even leave Dean's mouth she had her arms around him. Alice knew that this time it was bad, compared to all the other times when he at least tried to plaster a smile on his face, even if it was just fake. It went without saying that **something** had happened with him and Sam. If she didn't notice the empty passenger seat, the feeling of Dean's tears on her shoulder was a giveaway.

"It's okay." she whispered onto the top of his head, she had extra height on him for a change since she was a few steps higher on the porch, "everything's okay." Alice was sure it wasn't, she was even convincing herself of it at that point.

"Momma?" she heard a small voice say from behind her and gave Dean a kiss on the head before he reluctantly let her go. She sniffled before turning to her son with a smile on her face.

"Henry, how about I get you tucked up in bed?" Alice's smile grew as she saw him smile back happily and nod. She was lucky to have such a good kid, he listened to her (most of the time), ate vegetables and didn't kick up a fuss when he had to go to bed. Time would tell what kind of teenager he'd be. She lifted him up into her arms, he was clearly still half asleep before turning to Dean and motioning him to come inside with a smile on her face. He looked hesitant at first, an internal battle being fought in his mind, before he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

It had only taken a few minutes for Alice to get Henry settled into his bed, with the usual routine of the stars dancing around the room - only this time Dean didn't hear the nostalgic song drifting through the air. This time, it was a bed time story. He only heard a few of the words she said, but the story she was telling was quite clear. Despite his current situation, he found himself smiling at the thought of it - that's how Alice found him. A small smile on his face as his eyes wouldn't leave his leather bracelet.

"Hey." She called quietly, crossing her arms over her chest - no matter how quiet she said it, he heard it like it was all around him as he rose to his feet from the couch.

"Hey." He repeated, his gravelly voice not at all matching the small smile on his face.

"Wanna talk about it?" she tried, even though she knew what his answer would be. A shake of the head. "You don't have to hide anything from me, you know. That's all everyone has been doing these past few years after finding out about Henry." Her angry tone soothed towards the end, finding it unnecessary to shout at Dean for it when he clearly wasn't in the best of moods. "Dad sounded shaken up on the phone." Alice observed his expression, finding no falter. Then again, he was a professional liar.

"He's had a rough year." He knew that those words weren't the best to use, given the circumstances.

"I get that, Dean. I do." she stressed, "but that's not an excuse to cut me out of your lives. I **know **you don't want me involved in hunting any more than I want to be, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you every second of every day." Alice'd moved closer to him during her rambling, her hands now on either side of his face, "I need you alive, Dean." she repeated, stroking his face with her thumb.

The loud clattering of the front door opening ripped them both from the moment, Dean suddenly on high alert, Alice sighing deeply, she automatically knew who it would be. The face of her best friend appeared from behind the corner, Alice suddenly nervous of the confrontation that could happen.

"Am I interrupting something?" the sly smirk on her face made Alice inwardly cringe as Sara's eyes scanned the man next to her, "well, you didn't tell me you had your own boy toy wrapped around your little finger." she walked around the room to the kitchen that was conveniently attached to the living room and dropped two large bags onto the countertop, not stopping to search through, but turn around to face the two that were both like a deer caught in headlights. Dean with more of a borderline amused smile on his face at the title 'boy toy'. "You'd better be kidding me." The cheerful smile on Sara's face turned upside down as the two best friends had a silent conversation with each other, a pleading look drowning out any other emotion on Alice's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sara had begun to storm over to the slightly taller man but halted in her tracks when Alice nudged herself to stand more in front of him rather than to the side, "Alice." she said harshly, a confused look in her eyes.

"Now's not the time, Sara." she found it relatively hard to look into the eyes of her bestfriend, too afraid that she'd see an unforgiving shadow in them.

"He left you- you left-" Sara directed her comment to Dean, whose jaw was clenched as he kept his eyes trained on a photo of his son.

"That's enough, Sara." Alice turned her head slightly to Dean, subconsciously checking to make sure he was still there, "he's got nowhere else to go."

"That's tough, really, it is. If you think that-" Sara had begun to try and get closer to Dean, once again becoming riled up, yet once again being almost forced away by Alice's presence in front of him.

"I said that's enough!" her voice didn't have enough conviction to sound threatening, but Sara knew _that _tone. It was the one she used when she was getting anxious, which usually lead to her blowing up at everyone. "Can you leave?" she looked everywhere other than Sara, before her eyes landed on her, checking her reaction after a few seconds of not replying. The look on Sara's face was one of complete incredulity before she scoffed and didn't once look back as she headed out the door.

"That was intense."

"Tell me about it," Alice crossed her arms over her chest before turning to face him, her lip being pulled into her mouth by her teeth. What she didn't remember was that Dean was bubbling inside, her doing that always flipped a switch in him that he couldn't control - at least not in other circumstances. "Are you staying?" she raised her eyebrows in questioning, a flash of a woman's face ran through her brain, "or is Lisa Braeden available?" All traces of affection were wiped off her face as she remembered what Sam had told her about Dean's recent rendevouz with a high school sweetheart she knew too well. Dean had prayed to whatever was up there that Sam wouldn't tell Alice but who was he kidding? The two of them told each other everything. Typical girl talk.

"Alice." he reached for her shoulder, but the sharp raise of her eyebrows had him recoiling - he knew not to mess with her when she gave him that look, "do you think that I wouldn't have slept with people these past couple of years? All those "_pent up emotions" _needed to be let out somehow." His brows were creased as he tilted forwards. He'd completely missed the point of why she was far from impressed. She gave him a hard glare before sighing submissively and physically relaxing her muscles.

"It's not that." His eyes flickered to hers at the soft tone of her voice, he knew what was next. "I guess I felt kinda useless when Sammy told me, that's all." Dean tried to interrupt but was cut short by Alice holding up a hand, "It's pathetic, I know - but how am I supposed to forget about everything, Dean?" he let out a quiet sigh as he saw the tears building up in her eyes, "I've tried _so_ hard. _So _hard and nothing works. I've met people, _good people. _And I can't help but compare them to you, compare them to what we had and maybe we didn't have the most stable relationship, but it worked for us and I thought-"

Dean had cut off her incessant rambling the only way he knew how to. Their lips moving against each other almost felt like second nature - even if it wasn't exactly in their nature to be so affectionate. The hunger she felt for him was overwhelming, having gone 5 years without as much as a peck from his mesmerising lips made her pull him as close as she possibly could. It was like she was intoxicated by everything about him - other than the taste of beer still in his mouth. The two of them went all out, not holding back. Not that they ever would. In a moment of sudden impulse, she gripped his hair and pulled at it, causing his head to tip backwards as she lightly tugged on his bottom lip in the process. Alice knew that it was taking all of his self-restraint to not submit to her completely. It'd always been a some sort of game between the two - see who would crack first. Most of the time it was Alice. Dean's hands were splayed around her waist as his fingers dug in lightly when she pulled away, her fingers still gripping his short hair as her lips hovered over his, her forehead pressing against his.

"I hate you." she whispered hoarsely, stealing a few kisses before dragging her hands down to the base of his neck, trailing kisses down his jaw and over his neck, flicking her tongue out at his sensitive spot that she'd memorised when they were 'experimenting' in high school.

"Alice." his gravelly voice sent her into a deeper pit of despair as she realised how morally wrong all of this was. He'd turned up out of the blue with tears in his eyes and an empty passenger seat that should leave Alice asking questions but instead she was pulling him to her like he was her lifeline. It was a distraction for them both. Dean spun her around so he could pull her onto the sofa on top of him, her weight not nearly as much as it used to be

"I know your weak spots, Dean Winchester." Alice had never been so appealing to him than she had in that moment. Dean knew that he'd missed her - a lot. Yet he somehow didn't realise how much he _craved_ her until the moment she was teasing him with her lips, dangerously close to his as her legs were on either side of his.

"That right?" he didn't take his eyes off her lips as his fingers that were on each thigh tightened, daring her to make the next move.

"You gotta give in first, submit." his open mouth raised in a half smirk as her lips moved to his neck, where she pulled herself tighter against him, "I've missed you so much."

"I know." in a matter of seconds, her lips were back on his as she clung to him, her hands going up his shirt to find the familiar scars missing, new ones in their place instead.

A loud screech from upstairs dragged them back into reality as Alice pushed her forehead onto his, eyes clamped shut. Dean let out a ragged sigh that tickled her skin.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered breathlessly, "he gets nightmares." she pushed herself away from him and off the couch, his hands not leaving her body until the very last second.

As Alice disappeared up the stairs, Dean sunk into the couch and ran a hand repeatedly over his head. A picture of Alice and Sam on the fire place smiling at Bobby when they were playing cards. He'd have to tell her. There's no way she could stay in the dark about this. He let out a sigh as she heard her footsteps on the laminate flooring behind him. He'd have to tell her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so at first I was like, is it too much for the reunion but then I thought, no, they haven't seen each other in years and its been 5 years since they had ****_physical contact_****. Plus the sexual tension would have been too much to handle especially if it's Dean. Alice's emotions are kind of all over the place, as is expected. Tell me again why I am justifying this, I don't know maybe I am insecure about it but please don't hate me/3**


End file.
